A jamais
by Nono2b
Summary: Et si la vie de Kate Beckett bascule d'un seul coup, comment réagira-t-elle ? Et Alexis dans tout, qu'en pense-t-elle ? POV de Kate.


A jamais.

J'inspire profondément mais mon souffle se bloque dans moi poitrine en te voyant allongé par terre. Je me précipite vers toi, ton poult est faible presque inexistant. Une profonde inquiétude s'empare de moi et je sens une boule se formée dans mon estomac.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Je tente d'appuyer sur ta blessure mais le sang s'échappe de mes doigts. J'aimerais le retenir mais j'ai l'étrange impression d'essayer d'attraper le vent. Une larme coule sur ma joue et vient s'écraser sur ta chemise rouge, formant au passage une légère auréole plus claire que le sang lui-même.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Tu me regardes avec désespoir. Tes yeux me supplient de t'aider. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour te sauver. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu tends ta main vers mon visage et tu le caresses doucement, me souriant faiblement. Je souris à mon tour mais ta main tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je vois tes yeux s'assombrirent, ressemblant à l'océan un jour d'orage. Je te cris de rester avec moi. Tu ne m'entends pas et fermes doucement tes paupières. A jamais.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Je frappe ton torse et des larmes dévalent mes joues. J'entends ton dernier soupir. Des sanglots viennent me secouer. Je cache mon visage avec mes mains. Je dois être pitoyable. Je me fiche bien de l'être, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te relève et que tu me regardes avec la même tendresse.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serré, impossible de respirer…_

On me soulève, je ne réagis pas. Je vois un médecin t'emmener mais c'est trop tard. Tu es parti et je le sais. On me parle mais je n'entends rien, que des bruits sourds, des murmures. Je secoue la tête, montrant mon désespoir. Les gens dehors me dévisagent comme une bête curieuse. Les policiers essayent de les retenir du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Mais au loin, une jeune fille attire mon attention. Elle essaye de passer. Elle est en larme et je me rends compte que je la connais et que je l'aime plus que tout.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Elle me voit et son visage se décompose en me voyant pleurer. Je fais signe au garde de la laisser passer et elle se précipite vers moi. Elle se jette dans mes bras et je réponds à son étreinte en pleurant de plus belle. Elle me serre le plus fort possible, j'étouffe mais je ne dis rien, depuis longtemps le souffle me manque. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux de feu en lui murmurant que tout va bien se passer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui mens.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Je fais un pas dans le futur. La nuit du drame est passée et je suis assise sur un banc. Je serre mes mains sur mes cuisses. Je tremble. Je pleure. Je suis devant ton appartement. Il fait froid, le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, les faisant virevolter. Je serre mon écharpe, espérant qu'elle me réchauffe un peu. J'ouvre la bouche et je soupir, faisant apparaître un léger nuage de vapeur devant moi. Mais bientôt mes larmes me coupent la respiration. Je suffoque.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Rien que le fait de repenser à cette nuit me donne envie de vomir. Je te revois encore allonger par terre, me suppliant du regard de t'aider. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais j'ai tout fais pour te sauver. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé. Jamais. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je revois aussi le beau visage de ta fille ravagée par des larmes d'inquiétude et de désespoir.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Plus tard, je me revois à l'hôpital, inquiète comme jamais je ne l'ai été. J'avais évité de trop bouger, de peur de réveiller Alexis qui était allongée, la tête sur mes cuisses. Elle s'était endormie, épuisée d'avoir versé autant de larmes. J'en avais versé moi aussi, mais je crois que l'inquiétude m'avais tenu éveillé.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose car peut de temps après, d'autre larmes suivent leurs aînées. Je tremble une nouvelle fois. Je frotte mes bras faiblement, tentant de me réchauffer. Mon souffle devient un halètement. Je ferme les yeux essayant d'empêcher mes souvenirs de refaire surface. Mais à la place de nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues rosies par le froid.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer._

J'enfouie ma tête dans mon écharpe et essaye de me calmer. Impossible. Des sanglots mes secouent. Je sens quelque chose de chaud me couvrir les épaules. Je sursaute, ne m'y attendant pas. Je tourne la tête dans un mouvement lent. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'essuyer mes larmes. Tu me souris. Ne vois-tu pas que je souffre ?

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Tu poses deux mains sur mon visage. Je ne sens qu'un simple courant d'air. Tu me souris, tes yeux brillent. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je te réponds que moi aussi. Tu passes une main dans mes cheveux, je ferme les yeux, savourant ce geste qui n'est pourtant qu'une simple brise. Je me sens mieux. Je tente un faible sourire. Tu parcours mes lèvres de tes doigts. Je frissonne. J'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Tu t'éloignes de moi, je te vois t'effacer. Ma respiration se bloque et mes yeux s'assombrissent.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Je tourne la tête, me retrouvant une nouvelle fois en face de ton appartement. Je serre la feuille que je tiens dans mes mains. Je la froisse légèrement au passage. Je regarde ce qu'elle contient pour la centième fois. En arrivant à la dernière ligne, je soupir. Savais-tu que tu allais mourir ? Tu me souffles la réponse dans les oreilles. Pourquoi avoir décidé ça si soudainement ? Avais-tu des ennuies ? Un nouveau souffle, un nouveau soupir de ma part. Tu m'avais pourtant juré que tu resterais à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne m'as pas fais confiance. Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Des larmes de rage inondent mon visage. Je suis heureuse de cette opportunité. Vraiment. Mais je sais maintenant que tu me cachais quelque chose. J'aurais pu t'aider si tu m'en avais parlé. Mais tu ne m'as rien dis. Tu t'es tu et maintenant à jamais. Je ne saurais jamais ce qui te tracassait.

Une fois chez nous, je te le demandais souvent mais tu ne me répondais rien, tu te contentais de m'embrasser. Je souris. Ce que j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses. Juste une dernière fois.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Je regarde une nouvelle fois la feuille que je tiens dans mes mains. Tu dis dedans que j'ai la garde exclusive d'Alexis. Je pourrais en pleurer de joie, te sauter dans les bras. Mai tu n'es pas là. Je pleure. Alexis sera contente de l'apprendre mais elle n'abordera pas un de ses beaux sourires. Tu sais, elle ne sourit plus depuis que tu es partis. Et moi non plus.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serrée, impossible de respirer…_

Je vois une agrafe sur le haut de la feuille. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je tourne le document et découvre une autre feuille écrite de ta main. Je vois des auréoles sur le bas de ce bout de papier. Tu as pleuré. Je passe mes doigts dessus.

Je relève les yeux et commence ma lecture. C'est la dédicace de ton dernier livre sur Nikki Heat, je reconnais le début mais la suite je ne l'a connais pas. Pas encore.

_« A tout mes amis du 12th, je trouve l'inspiration parmi eux, parmi leurs blagues, leurs sourires, leurs rire. Je les remercie des si bons moments passés ensemble.»_

Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, les gars ne blagues plus, ne souris plus, ne ris plus. C'est triste au commissariat. Tu en faisais partis. Je m'en suis rendu compte que le jour de ton décès en fait. Je continue ma lecture, une boule au creux de l'estomac et la gorge serrée comme jamais.

_« A ma fille, Alexis, car sans elle, je n'aurais pas autant de joie lorsque je rentre chez moi. J'ai déjà envie de revoir ton sourire et d'entendre ton rire. La vie peut parfois paraître difficile mais ne baisse pas les bras. Je t'aime tellement._ »

Cette fois, les larmes coulent sur mes joues s'en retenue. Je ne peux les retenir. Tu sais, je ne vois plus son sourire ni n'entends son rire. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ton décès l'a anéantit. Elle t'a perdu. Toi. Son père. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la laisser. Pas après tout ce qu'elle à faire pour toi, pour moi et pour nous. C'est elle qui nous a poussé à nous avouer nos sentiments. Rappelles-toi. Et simplement pour ça, je lui suis éternellement reconnaissante.

La vie est cruelle, comme tu le me l'a souvent dis mais jamais Alexis n'a baissé les bras. C'est moi qui les ai baissé la première et c'est maintenant ta fille qui me les maintiens en l'air.

Je lis la dernière partit, des larmes pleins les yeux.

_« Et enfin, à ma merveilleuse KB. Ces deux magnifiques années ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie et j'espère que ça durera encore très longtemps. Toutes ses épreuves nous finalement rapprochées mais ma fille nous a beaucoup aidé. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Je t'aime ma Katie. A jamais. » _

Le « A jamais » fut de trop. J'éclate en sanglot. Mes larmes tombent sur la feuille qui m'a fais tellement mal et en même temps tellement de bien. Elles tombent à côté des tiennes, je passe une nouvelle fois mes doigts sur tes larmes et sur les miennes.

_Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai la gorge serré, impossible de respirer… _

J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te rejoindre mais Alexis m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je lui dois ça et je te le dois à toi aussi. Ta fille est désormais ma raison de vivre.

Alors, je resterais à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que je puisse te rejoindre.

Tu nous manques tellement. Tu me manques tellement. J'aurais, je pense, ce vide en moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Mon cœur est et restera le tien. A jamais…


End file.
